My Lovely Angel
by Princessa Rose Bernstein
Summary: Destiny sometimes works in the most mysterious ways but Gatsby's only wish is to protect Daisy. What would happen if Fate decides to give them another chance to be together? Jay Gatsby x Daisy Buchanan.
1. Welcome to Wonderland, my darling

**Disclaimer: **'The Great Gatsby' is owned by F. Scott Fitzgerald.

_**Chapter I: Welcome to Wonderland, my darling...**_

Daisy Buchanan, the Golden Girl, a young lady that made you feel you are the only important person in the world she wanted to see. A lovely angel that needed protection and love. However, she was married with a demon who needed affairs with other women to make himself happy.

Nevertheless, the angel had met a nice and charming prince who was ready to give her everything she needed, including love and affection. He had made himself rich in order to make herself come back to him. This prince was Jay Gatsby.

Gatsby loved Daisy with all his heart since the first time he saw her, when he kissed her for the first time. She was blonde, beautiful and her chocolate eyes were smiling every time she looked at him.

He wanted to be by her side in every sense, he would like to be inside her mind if he had the chance and he wanted her as a wife. His whole life was built because and for her.

Daisy's life was not a happy one as she knew Tom went out every single night with a different lady, sometimes were not even proper ladies as she was. The blonde did not care much about this, because if she had to admit her deepest truth inside her heart she would say that she had never loved Tom Buchanan as she loved Gatsby.

It was a beautiful but hot summer night at East Egg while Tom was getting ready for another of his affairs and he had lied to his wife by telling him he had a dinner with all his friends inside his profession as a polo player. However, Daisy eavesdropped his conversation at the phone with a woman and everything had perfect sense.

That night, Daisy was having just a bit of ginger ale with much ice to overcome the weather and she patiently decided to wait for Tom to enter the living room as she kept drinking.

"How could you Tom?!" He heard Daisy's voice asking in a defiant way in despite her soft tone. "How can you do it in front of family and friends all the time?!" She asked again, this time her chocolate eyes were laid on him.

He had his cold green eyes focused on his wife who smashed her glass on the floor. "That is none of your business, woman! You knew it all the time, don't play the fool with me Daisy!" He shouted at her angrily.

The blonde, shocked by this, she approached him and decided to slap him but before her hand could reach his face, he grabbed her wrist, hurting her. "Let me go, Tom..." she cried in pain. "Please, let me go!" But he seemed to be in a kind of trance because he didn't listen to her and just kept applying more and more force on her.

Daisy's chocolate eyes were watered and she shed those tears, realizing the mistake she made by marrying someone like Tom Buchanan, someone who didn't know how to treat a lady properly, someone who didn't respect her and just because her mother almost force her to do so. Although she was suffering, her memory gave her a pleasant memory. The memory of a gentleman, he was blonde, blue-eyed and a soldier.

_"Jay... Jay... I wanted to wait for you, darling..." _she thought quickly without knowing she would voice her thoughts. "Jay... please come for me... I need you so much..." she sobbed quietly but louder enough to Tom to hear.

That plead that came out from Daisy's lips made Buchanan even furious than before. "With whom you are cheating on me, Daisy?" He yelled on a demanding tone but his wife kept crying silently. "You are anything but a poor excuse of a lady!" He continued as his wife sheltered herself on Gatsby's memory. "And I do whatever it pleases me to! You're not no one to tell me what should I do or not!"

As time passed by, Tom continued to hurt his wife in both ways, verbal and physical making her shocked by discovering this trait on his personality. She tried to defend herself but to no avail. He was too strong for her and kept until he heard one of the butlers approaching.

"Mister Buchanan, a lady is waiting for you outside." The butler said simply as Tom let Daisy go and left the room without giving any explanation.

The blonde was left feeling as if she had been violated in every sense. Her crystal necklace was smashed over the floor, her wrists were bruised, her face was also bruised and the worst part was that any of their employees seemed to realize that. Her mind didn't seem to be processing everything that had happened because the only thing she could think of was Gatsby.

She struggled to get up from the floor and went directly to the bar and served herself a large glass of whiskey, then she went to the bathroom and took some of Tom's pain killers and took them with it. She wanted to ease her pain, she needed to be released from her life. Soon, Daisy took the entire bottle with the pills and found herself at the edge of unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was Jay Gatsby kissing her.

After hearing a thud, the butlers and maids rushed to the living-room finding Daisy barely breathing. So, they rushed to call to the hospital and she was admitted on the Emergency section.

Doctors did everything they could in order to save her and soon, the news of Daisy's incident were spread everywhere and it didn't take long to reach a West Egg particular castle. The gentleman that lived there couldn't believe what his blue eyes were looking at and he rushed to the hospital.

The gentleman arrived and asked the receptionist about Daisy Buchanan's room and the woman nodded, giving him the number. He walked slowly into the room where he could seen his angel, his princess, laid sleeping soundly as tears ran down her porcelain cheeks.

Gatsby sadly admired her as he was able to see the bruises of her wrists and face, he walked towards the bed and caressed her hand. "Daisy, Daisy darling... what that bastard did to you?" He whispered and of course, she didn't even move a finger.

"Excuse me sir, have you come to see her?" Gatsby nodded seriously.

"What happened to her?" Jay asked on a low voice.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything to you." The doctor said as both men walked to a white and carefully organized office. "Well, mister..." he began waiting for the young man to answer.

"Gatsby. Jay Gatsby." The other replied.

"Mr. Gatsby, I'll be very clear for you... she is going to be alright, her injuries are not severe and she would wake up on any moment. But we saved her from a lethal overdose of painkillers and whiskey. Her breathing was dangerously low when she got here and she almost dies..." the doctor spoke frankly and Gatsby patiently listened.

Jay processed all the pieces of information the professional was giving to him and his blue eyes expressed the worry he felt for Daisy. _"If she was my wife, nothing of this would have happened... She needs someone who truly cares for her and that wants to protect her". _

"We'll continue making different kinds of tests on her, just in case something happens". The old professional said calmly.

Two days after Gatsby's visit, Daisy was diagnosed with psychogenic amnesia caused by the shock the episode with Tom happened. She was incapable of remembering her life before the accident, she remembered some known facts such as her name but no her married surname as she called herself 'Daisy Fay'. Her chocolate eyes expressed her cheerful personality previous to her marriage.

The next visit Jay presented at the hospital with a big bouquet of white roses as delicate and feminine as she was. He was ready to listen to her carefully so that she would feel protected by him. However, what he found was a young lady with no clue whatsoever of who he was.

"How are you feeling, Daisy?" Jay asked at seeing she was lying awake on her hospital bed and the blonde placed her chocolate eyes on him the moment his voice reached her mind. To him, she seemed confused.

"I'm fine but who are you?" She asked softly.

Gatsby presence was striking to her, his hair was perfectly done, his bright blue eyes shining at her and he was wearing a nice white suit. He seemed perfectly charming and also charmed by her. Something deep inside her heart dictated her that her feelings and her entire soul belonged to him. The way he looked at her was the way every girl ever dreamed to be looked at.

"I'm Jay Gatsby..." he replied as confused as she seemed to be. "Don't you remember me, darling?" He asked worried. Daisy shook her head and her eyes expressed a sadness he had never seen on her.

"Ah, you have company I see, Ms. Fay." The doctor said smiling and the young lady nodded. "Mr. Gatsby, could you come to my office for a moment?" The young gentleman also nodded and followed the professional.

"She was diagnosed with psychogenic amnesia by the psychiatrist which was caused by a traumatic or extremely stressing situations that drove her to be in the horrible conditions she was in when she was admitted." The doctor explained frankly. "She is unable to remember her previous life before the accident and apparently, she doesn't have any relatives near, because anyone haven't asked or come to visit her. You are the only one."

Meanwhile, Daisy was looking by the window and she watched the greater significance of the city's lights. She had always loved to see the city at night which dyed itself of gold and with that particular magic parties and gatherings could offer to its citizens. Although she loved to be in different kinds of events, she hated scandals which were given by her husband and his affairs.

The blonde wasn't paying much attention to the environment of the night which was usually more noisier and crowded than the day itself; her mind was brooding about the gentleman it presented a moment ago, Jay Gatsby.

Gatsby decided to went inside the room once again with the beautiful bouquet by his side, ready to be given to his princess. She looked so beautiful, he could see and even though her face was a bit bruised just as her wrists, she continued to look as sparkling as ever to his blue eyes.

"Hello Daisy darling..." he greeted her again and Daisy gave him a sweet smile in return. "This is for you, lovely." He handed her the bouquet of white roses.

She smiled wider and took it into her hands to look at him again and this time, her eyes shone brightly as they used to when they were lovers five years ago.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Gatsby." She said softly.

"Don't you remember me, Daisy?" Jay asked again softly. "I'm your husband... we've met five years ago".

Daisy seemed to be processing what he said and then smiled. "Why did it take you so long to come and see me Jay?" She asked.

Gatsby couldn't believe it. His love actually believed they were married, proof that Tom didn't visit her and how much he cared about his wife. He felt destiny was giving him a second chance to protect her, to be with her as a married couple, like it should have been from the beginning.

"I'm sorry darling but I've been on a business trip. I returned from Chicago the day I found you were here and I came that day but you were asleep." He said as gentler as he could ever be.

"It's alright, Jay. I'm glad to be with you now. Did the doctor tell you where could you take me back home?" She asked as she felt his arms around her neck and she laid her head on his chest, feeling the protection, love and affection that only Gatsby would give her. "Please darling, don't leave me... I need you more than anything." She said and he kissed her head in return.

"I'll never leave you alone, Daisy. I'll protect you from anything, I promise." He whispered.

That evening, he arranged with the doctors that he will take care of his love, so he arranged the documents for Daisy to be discharged the next morning.

"Well, Mr. Gatsby it seems everything is alright and Ms. Fay could go with you tomorrow morning but we advise you to bring her again in order to find the cause of her neurological disorder". The doctor said and he nodded.

The next morning, Jay took Daisy to his house, that incoherent castle he built for them to live together in it. She stared at it in awe, it seemed to be a palace.

"Are we living together in here?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Come on darling," he ordered to his butler to open the door for them. "Welcome home."


	2. It feels like a Fairytale

**Disclaimer: **"The Great Gatsby" is owned by F. Scott Fitzgerald.

_**Chapter 2: It feels like a Fairytale...**_

Gatsby led his wife to the hall as they intertwined they fingers and walked calmly. She couldn't believe her eyes, she felt as if she was Alice in Wonderland at seeing every single thing the enormous place had. It wasn't anything like she had seen before, it was something completely different, created by Jay's endless dream and perfect mind.

"This is our home, sweetheart." Jay said to Daisy who silently nodded and kept staring at every furniture the room had. "Feel free to walk around to get used to live in here, darling." He added as he let her hand go and kept watching her.

He couldn't believe his luck. Daisy Buchanan, The Golden Girl, was now his wife, his love, his princess. The queen of the colossal castle as it had been created for her and just for her.

"Oh Jay, this is so grand!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Is this really our home, my swan?" She asked and her chocolate eyes were burning with happiness.

"Yes, this is our castle. And you're the absolute queen. This entire place was designed and created especially for you." He proudly replied, watching her in full ecstasy by now.

"Give me the royal tour then, my lovely king!" She said as she smiled widely, grabbing his hand and starting walking with him. He nodded as he couldn't believe his love, the most important person in the entire world for him was by his side.

Daisy smiled at everything and the first thing she loved was the organ which was on the first floor on the grand hall which was decorated with angels in every edge and white curtains covered the windows. . "Oh Jay, how beautiful! Can anyone play that?"

"Of course my love," He replied. "Anyone wake up Klipspringer, now!" He ordered politely and firmly.

"Music! That way we can dance all night!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Her neurological disorder was the best thing that could ever happen to them, as Daisy seemed happier now than what she seemed to be during her entire life. Gatsby loved that, so her made him happy.

They continued to walk around the place as he even showed the grand wardrobe they had as Gatsby had bought beautiful dresses and very expensive jewelry for his angel. Daisy looked inside it and she was charmed by everything she saw. Picking up a silver and gold ring with a pink diamond on the centre, he placed it on her left hand as if it was a wedding ring.

Her mind didn't bother repairing on everything she didn't remember of her life, she was absorbed by the things that were there, right in front of her and by her loving and caring husband. They shared a sweet kiss after it and continued walking visiting other rooms.

After the tour ended, Daisy and Jay had lunch on the balcony near the garden as it was such a nice day. She watched at every one of the rose buds that laid growing there and the beautiful fountains.

"This is wonderful, Jay!" She exclaimed as she laughed a bit. However, the lack of memories began to be a problem, so she decided to ask. "Jay, why I don't remember our wedding or this beautiful palace.. or anything?!"

"While I was on Chicago, you had an accident. The butlers told me you weren't feeling quite well and that you fainted because of the high fever you were running. When you fell, your head hit the floor, your wrist is bruised because of that and that caused you a case of amnesia." He explained and succeeded in convincing her about the recent events.

She nodded and sipped a bit of wine from her glass. "Everything is perfect Jay... " She said as her gaze was directed to the large garden. Her chocolate eyes had that beautiful sparkle as she felt the cool breeze which seemed to caress with extreme care her hair.

"We can use the pool or go to the bay, if you like. Everything you'd want, darling." He proposed as they finished eating.

He kept looking at her wrist and his heart filled up with sadness and hate towards Tom Buchanan. Who would ever want to hurt such a enchanting angel? However, seeing Daisy happy expression and laughter made him aware of this new situation they were going through. They were together now, as husband and wife, although it was on a theoretical sense, it felt so real for them.

Inside Daisy's heart and soul, there wasn't any hint of sadness, nothing was out of place, nothing seemed to be wrong. She could feel Jay's love every time she looked into his blue eyes as clear as the sky upon them.

"What do you do for a living, Jay?" She asked as she wanted to know more about their life together so that she wouldn't feel so lost when anyone would refer to it.

"I own a drugstore company, love. I'm a businessman." He replied as he took a sip from his drink. "You see, before coming back and marry you, I was sent off to The Great War and then, spent a few years at Oxford. Then, I came back and we continued from where we left it, getting married and here we are."

The blonde nodded to every word that came out of her husband's mouth. "Where does my family live?" She kept asking.

"Your mother is in Louisville and your cousin is our neighbor, on that small cottage over there." Gatsby pointed out to Nick Carraway's house. She nodded once more as she looked at the small cottage near their home.

"Can we arrange a meeting? A dinner or something? I want to get to know him..." Daisy asked him.

The fact was that Nick and Daisy didn't have much contact throughout their lives and they just seemed to be acquaintances and he didn't know much about his neighbor, Gatsby. Sometimes, when they met on a party, they talked about trivialities like relationship and gossiping mostly but she knew how to charm any man in the world with her soft and sweet voice and her angelic face. However, every time they lost contact again.

Nick found about his cousin's accident by Tom Buchanan, who was lost in New York with one of his mistresses, Myrtle Wilson. He understood right away how much the polo player cared about Daisy as he wanted to disappear without knowing if his wife was alive or dead. Putting on Carraway's own words, Tom was a careless man and his own wife was the first and perhaps the last of his victims.

That afternoon, after they came back from the bathing at the bay, Jay asked one of his butlers to have an invitation sent to Nick Carraway so that the three of them could have dinner and get in touch again.

"I've arranged the meeting with Nick as you wanted, darling." Jay said to his lovely wife as she was laying over the big sofa but she chose just to nod silently. "Is everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Everything's perfect, Jay. I feel as if I'm in paradise in here!" She laughed as her eyes met his. "I love you so much..." she said as she pulled him with her and they shared a sweet, gentle kiss.

At dinner time, Nick arrived with Jordan Baker, one of Daisy's closest friends. The old butler announced their arrival to Gatsby who let Daisy getting ready and went downstairs quickly.

"It's so nice to see you, Mr. Carraway..." he said to his neighbor, then he looked at Jordan. "How are you this evening, Ms. Baker?" He greeted her as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Your invitation surprised us, Mr. Gatsby." Nick replied without hiding said emotion. "It's not very likely of you to arrange small, intimate parties."

"I know but Daisy asked me to." Gatsby began but was soon interrupted by them.

"Daisy?" Nick asked in confusion. "Daisy Buchanan?" He asked for clarification.

Jay nodded as he explained the entire situation to Jordan and Nick who were both surprised as they couldn't believe that Tom was capable of such atrocious thing against his own wife and Daisy's reaction towards her husband's attitude was something less surprising, mostly to Jordan, who experienced this bitter feeling her friend felt every time Buchanan was present.

"So, you've said Daisy you two were married?" Jordan asked and once more, Gatsby nodded. "And she doesn't remember a single thing about anything? Not even us?"

"That's pretty much the case, Ms. Baker." The owner of the castle replied again as they felt Daisy's steps approaching.

The three of them watched the blonde as she walked towards them. She wore a beautiful white dress, decorated with broadened daisies, her hand was neatly done as well as her make-up. Her bruises were hidden behind diamond's bracelets and her neck was decorated with a necklace of white pearls. The only ring she wore was the one given by Gatsby and the pink diamond shone brightly.

"Good evening..." Daisy said as she held Jay's hand. "You must be Nick, it's nice to see you again..." she greeted him with a smile. But at seeing at Jordan, her mind began to remember a few things.

**Flashback...**

**Daisy was sitting on one of the chairs in a large white living room, she was wearing a nice white dress and her left hand showed her wedding ring shining brightly as the sun illuminated it. She was with a young woman, a few years younger than her, who had short, dark hair and green eyes, dressed on a white outfit with nice touches of beige on it. Presently, both women were reading magazines.**

**"Perhaps I should introduce my cousin to you. Nick is so different from any men I've met before, Jordan." The blonde teased her friend. **

**"You know I'm not very interesting in meeting any men at the moment. I need to focus on training for the next tournament. Besides, how could you possibly know that this cousin of yours is different from any men when you barely know him?" Jordan replied coldly. **

**"'Cause a woman knows about such things! I know **_**I **_**do. He's different from Tom, at least."**

**End of flashback.**

"Are you alright, Daisy darling?" Gatsby asked her as she woke up from the trance in which she was. She nodded and greeted Jordan.

"It's nice to see you both again in here!" Daisy commented gently as the three of them went to the dinning-room as dinner was being served.


	3. Distant Memories

**Disclaimer: **'The Great Gatsby' is owned by F. Scott Fitzgerald.

_**Chapter 3: Distant memories...**_

Once they were all sat on their places, conversation began. Nick and Jordan did everything it was on their hands to help Daisy to 'remember' her past life with Jay as her husband.

"You must've seen your wedding dress, dear!" Jordan exclaimed. "You married Jay with more pomp and circumstance than anyone in Louisville."

Daisy's chocolate eyes shone brightly when she heard that, she seemed to be more than pleased to know more about her previous life, about those things she didn't seem to be able to remember by herself.

Jordan and Nick were glad to see this old, talkative, cheerful and almost innocent, Daisy. She was recovering her old self, she seemed to be the young lady from Louisville she was before marrying Tom.

The brunette placed her light blue eyes on Gatsby and then, she started conversation with her friend again. She began gossiping about everyone they might know in New York and East Egg but avoiding naming Tom Buchanan or Myrtle Wilson.

"I just happened to win the last tournament I was in." She commented proudly before sipping a bit from her glass. "I'm a golfer, remember dear?" She asked her friend.

**Flashback...**

**Jordan Baker was arriving on East Egg and decided to telephone her friend from her younger days in Louisville, Daisy Buchanan, also known as the Golden Girl because of her charming personality and her low, enchanting voice.**

**The blonde was alone inside the living room, gloomy and sad after a strong fight with Tom. Her chocolate eyes were all watered and the beauty of her face was almost vanished. **

**"Madam, a young lady is looking for you. She says her name is Jordan Baker." One of the butlers said on a foreign accent.**

**Daisy looked at him and nodded, rising from her couch and picking up the phone. "Hello dear. How're you?" she faked a cheerful tone. **

_**"Everything's pretty well. I was wondering if you could me a little favor." **_**Jordan began, **_**"Is it much to ask if I could stay with you for a while? I'm competing on a tournament near and I don't have any accommodation. Please..."**_

**"Sure. I don't think he'll mind. Come here when you arrive, I'm going to have a room made for you. It would be nice to have some company."**

**End of flashback.**

Daisy smiled and replied on her more natural tone. "Of course I remember, silly. You've stayed with us the last time you competed around here." That was the first thing that came to her own, little mind but for some strange reason, she didn't feel completely sure about that, so she asked her husband for confirmation. "Haven't she, Jay?"

"Of course she did, darling. Where else she might have gone?" He assured her. "We have plenty of space in here, after all."

Gatsby approved of every single thing that came out of Daisy's lips without even hesitating, something that just a very in love man would do for his amnesic wife. As long as anyone name Tom Buchanan, everything would be alright.

"Jordan and you grew up in..." Nick began and his cousin nodded.

"I remember I have met Jordan at Louisville, we were neighbors, after all." She replied. "Jay told me you worked at Wall Street, Nicky and that you were sent to war." She added.

It was then when they realized the complexity of Daisy's case. She would be able to remember a few, isolated events, in a sudden but as fast as they came, they will be out with the same speed.

They kept talking of different things such as celebrities, Nick's job and aspirations as a writer, Jordan's tournament and Daisy and Jay's marriage, even their honeymoon. Both Nick and Jordan were impressed by the way lies and fantastic stories kept coming out from Gatsby's lips and Daisy listened to it completely fascinated.

Since Tom and Daisy didn't have children, the polo player didn't care about his wife as he lived freely by Myrtle's side once more and he didn't need to come back home as long as they didn't come across acquaintances.

The red-haired woman took advantage of Tom's wealth and circumstances by making him to buy everything she wanted. They lived on that apartment in New York as Myrtle told George that she would take care of his sister, Catherine, who was ill, and didn't know when she will come back to the Valley of Ashes.

After escort their guests to the door, Daisy was excited about being in touch with people she knew and kissed Gatsby's lips sweetly. "Thank you so much for planning this dinner, Jay. It was wonderful." She said as her arms rested around his neck. "I'm so happy to have such a perfect husband, who knows me so well..."

Jay nodded and kissed her forehead. "You know I'll give you anything you want, love. You're my queen, the one and absolute queen of this castle."

Gatsby had always dreamed of that day, when Daisy and he would be like this, and now, he finally achieved his goal. Daisy was his and her happiness was the solid proof of it.

It was their first night together, after five years of not knowing what happened with each other. Daisy got in bed after a warm bath and felt happiness floating from her very self.

"I've got such a wonderful husband..." she said to herself as she looked at his study's door.

The blonde felt incomplete without her husband in the room and she didn't want to sleep before he could be by her side. Her mind was in blank but for a odd reason, she was in peace, she didn't feel uneasy for not remembering important things and everything said that night became real to her. Her wedding, her honeymoon, all that seemed to be real.

Meanwhile, Jay was talking over the phone, doing some business with a man from Chicago and after ending it, when to his bedroom which was filled with Daisy's sweet perfume. She looked perfect and he got into bed with her.

"What it take you so long, Jay?" Daisy asked him innocently.

"A businessman called from Chicago, saying it was urgent. I had to take the call, angel. But I'm here now and everything's alright." He said as he kissed her forehead but Daisy kissed his lips, sweet but passionately.

It had been a long time she had felt real love or happiness, it seemed to be as if Jay had awakened her from a long time sleep. They were together that night, as husband and wife, as lovers and both of them felt complete.

That night, Jay and Daisy were sleeping peacefully until her peaceful dream became a horrible nightmare. She was sitting on a large, white couch which she had never seen before. Her hair and make-up were perfectly done and her neck was adorned with a beautiful crystal necklace. She was sipping a bit of ginger ale but suddenly, a dark haired and athletic man came into the room and began hurting her with words and also physically. She tried to stop him but to no avail.

The blonde woke up, cold sweat dripping from her face, her eyes were shedding tears and she choked with them. She looked at her side and Jay was sleeping peacefully by her side. She felt protected when her eyes met his angelic face.

"Jay..." she whispered and she placed her arms around his back, and her head rested near his chest.

Gatsby opened his eyes to see this distressed Daisy and hearing her sobbing was something he hated as he made his heart ache. "Daisy darling, what's it? Why are you crying?" He asked on a worried tone.

"Oh Jay... it was horrible!" She sobbed and he was able to feel her tightening her grip. Her chocolate eyes kept looking at him.

"What is it so horrible?" He asked her softly as he stroked her soft golden hair.

"I was on a white living room, sitting on a large white couch... suddenly, an athletic and big man came and... he... he..." Daisy cried louder as she shook her head.

It seemed that her mind was able to show her that traumatic incident with Tom subconsciously. Jay kept soothing her, telling her it was just a horrible nightmare and had nothing to do with reality. Finally, she was sleeping soundly after hour and a half of crying.

_"I guess this wonderful dream could become into our most horrible nightmare if she keeps dreaming with everything that made her suffer..." _ Jay thought before glancing at Daisy, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully but that at the same time, didn't want to let him go from her tight embrace.


	4. Sometimes fairytales aren't enough

**Disclaimer: 'The Great Gatsby' belongs to F. Scott Fitzgerald. **

_**Chapter IV: Sometimes fairytales aren't enough to forget...**_

As time went by, Jay realized how difficult was to cope with Daisy's condition as her nightmares became more vivid and she woke up in the middle of the night, crying desperately because she was being beaten in each one of them.

She would often calm herself when that soothing feeling of protection and security, given by Gatsby's arms around her frail body, made her understand that she just had a horrible nightmare.

One night, Daisy woke up and found herself looking at an empty side of the bed, in which Jay would usually be sleeping soundly and peacefully next to her and gave her that sense of reality. This time she was all alone and she decided to look around the room and to turn on the lamp on her night table. It was her room and the extravagance of the place made her understand she was in her house and the only thing missing there was her loving husband.

The blonde felt a mixture of relieve and sadness at finding alone, besides her recent, vivid dream didn't help her to feel safe or protected. Her chocolate eyes began releasing those tears she had been holding in throughout her dream.

Gatsby, who needed to take a phone call from another business partner in Chicago, found his loving and wonderful princess crying endlessly. He sighed as he understood she had been awaken because her mind showed her the traumatic experience he tried so hard to hide from her.

"Daisy, Daisy darling... what is it?" He asked in a soothing tone as he embraced her.

"Oh, Jay..." she managed to say with a struggle. "It was horrible... that man... that brute and hulking man... and I couldn't..." she tried to explain her dream but she choked with her tears.

"It's alright, love..." Jay replied softly. "You don't need to tell me, just try to forget everything about it. It was just a horrible nightmare, I'm here and I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you, Daisy." He said gently as he kissed the top of her head. "Let's go back to sleep, darling, it's just three o'clock in the morning..."

But this time, Daisy refused the idea of sleeping as she felt she wasn't able to tolerate more of those dreams. Nick, Jordan and Jay knew the truth, they all knew that those horrible and intolerable dreams were just a piece of her old reality. That extravagance was meant to her although things weren't as perfect as Gatsby tell her they were.

"No, Jay! Please... Please don't..." She pleaded, crying desperately once more.

"We need to rest, angel..." Jay tried to reason with her. "We need to feel rested because we're throwing a party this evening, remember?"

She just looked at him, those deep blue eyes of him focused on her and only on her and in her watered chocolate eyes. She seemed to be thinking about what her husband had just said but she shook her head and seemed completely scared of going back and sleeping once more although she agreed to lay down on the bed.

Gatsby kept his arms on her lap as she needed to feel safe but as soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep soundly and peacefully. Daisy kept looking at him and tried to close her eyes but every time she found herself on the verge of falling asleep completely, she remembered her nightmare and opened her eyes immediately.

She loved mornings as she felt alive then mostly when Nick or Jordan went to visit her and they spend talking endlessly about their working, about some news or about somebody they knew. Jay would be with her then, sometimes they used the pool, other times they went to the bay.

That morning, they decided to walk around the bay even though it was a chilly autumnal morning. Daisy was cheerful and her pureness and innocence were in every comment she did. Her white dress flew a bit with the wind and her laughter seemed to echo in the sea. They walked by the arm and Jay made some comments about the houses from East Egg but it didn't took much for her to notice a faint green glow from one of the houses.

"Nick told me he wanted to come to have tea this afternoon, darling..." Jay informed her but Daisy kept staring across the bay. "Daisy?"

She looked at Gatsby when she heard her name. "Yes, Jay?" She asked innocently.

"What were you looking at?" He asked.

"That green light shinning across the bay..." She replied innocently, pointing at it.

Jay looked at that dock once more and remembered how much he cared about that fading green light, how he could reach and try to touch it, so that he would feel Daisy was his. Now he had her by her side, that green light was a symbol of his aspirations of success however, it didn't meant anything greater as Daisy was now his princess as it always should have been.

"The house seems to be abandoned, don't you think, Jay?"

That comment made Gatsby watch with bigger detail and in fact, the Buchanan residence seemed to be desolated. There weren't any maids nor butlers neither gardeners. There wasn't any sight of Tom or any of his mistresses.

"Perhaps the residents moved out..." He replied as they kept walking.

At the afternoon, Nick went to have tea and he had a better look of his cousin. Daisy looked ethereal on a long, white dress, her neck decorated with a diamond necklace, a pearl necklace was entangled on her wrist as it served as a bracelet also. Her wedding ring shone brightly. She seemed so pure in her whiteness but something wasn't right. She was paler than usual, her make-up covered the black circles beneath her eyes but she seemed to be worn out.

"I'm glad to see you in my palace, Nicky!" Daisy exclaimed happily as she greeted him. "How are you, my lovely?" She asked and her voice expressed a bit of exhaustion.

"I'm fine... But how are you, Daisy?" Nick asked worried. "You look like a ghost..."

"I'm pretty fine and I've never been more happier!" She replied with a charming laugh. "I've been having trouble to sleep, that's all." The blonde replied with a smile.

By judging what was happening, Nick was sure Daisy would end up fainting in the middle of the gathering although she was full of energy. Jay sat beside his wife but Carraway needed to speak to him in private.

"Have you read the papers lately, Jay?" Nick asked seriously. "Tom believes Daisy is dead and he has now sold their mansion in East Egg and moved out to New York."

Gatsby wasn't even surprised by this statement, the man had never cared for Daisy's well-being or happiness. She was just his trophy wife while he contented himself with women who were not ladies like his princess was.

"He thinks Daisy's dead or something like it..." Nick said without raising his voice.

"I've told you, Old Sport, I'll take a better care of her here. Nobody loves her the way I do and she loves me..." Jay replied excitedly. "She's fine, she is just..."

It was in that moment when Gatsby began thinking how difficult the nights were for them. They weren't able to sleep and Daisy had some fits of fear in which she cried endlessly until he succeeded in soothing her.

"She just needs time to get used to our life together in here..." Jay finally said. "The fact is, Old Sport, that she's happy and I'm also happy. We're meant for each other and we love each other very much..."

To Nick, Gatsby seemed to be defending his position towards Daisy but he decided to keep his conclusions to himself. Meanwhile, Daisy was in their bedroom as she felt a little dizzy and for the first time, she decided to walk around it by herself only to find something she couldn't believe.

Inside Jay's study there were several folders enumerated from I to XIX and she decided to pick one randomly, so she chose number XVII. She couldn't believe what it was in it. It was her and hundreds of pictures, letters and scraps from newspapers. Some of them talked about her engagement and wedding to Tom Buchanan and in the letters, she could read phrases such as 'Come back soon, please'; 'All this glorious love and joy would never end...'

"That's funny..." She said to herself. "I don't remember any of these things... and Jay never told me about this either..."

She just kept passing the pages to keep finding more and more information and things she didn't remember and one picture about her wedding finally made her cry. The man she saw in that picture was the one who hurt her on her nightmares. Her mind didn't seem able to process the horrible feelings and emotions her discovery had caused, so she decided to forget. That was easier than to feel that strong pain inside her heart. She placed the folder on its place and decided to sit down on their bed.

Minutes later, she heard Jay's voice calling her name with such a gentle tone that she was happy to be there, with her husband. Then, he found her sitting down on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Are you alright, darling?" He asked worriedly. "What are you doing in here alone?"

"Everything's spinning Jay..." She said softly. "I feel sick..."

Gatsby embraced her as she laid her head on his chest and breathed deeply. He kissed her forehead gently and stroked her soft, golden hair. To Jay, Daisy seemed to be suffering from panic attacks due to the shock her condition produced.

_"Maybe it's time for me to take her to the hospital and to make her a blood test... I cannot let this to become a major problem for us..." _


End file.
